


Catarsis

by LunaSolNocturno



Series: Serendipia [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Lemon, Light BDSM, NSFW, Romance, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6934801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaSolNocturno/pseuds/LunaSolNocturno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una puerta crujió al final del pasillo y supo que era uno de esos días en los que la necesitaba de una forma tan intensa que rompía todos los convencionalismos.</p><p>No se quito nada de lo que llevaba puesto, ni las botas ni el abrigo. </p><p>Era parte del ritual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo uno

–¿Gajeel?

Dejo las bolsas sobre la mesa agudizando el oído, la casa estaba demasiado tranquila para esas horas del día; normalmente su pareja estaría canturreando mientras cocinaba, tocaba la guitarra o confeccionaba cosas con su acero pero no se escuchaba nada.

De hecho, ni siquiera Pantherlily parecía estar allí.

Una puerta crujió al final del pasillo y supo que era uno de esos días en los que la necesitaba de una forma tan intensa que rompía todos los convencionalismos.

No se quito nada de lo que llevaba puesto, ni las botas ni el abrigo.

Era parte del ritual.

Las cortinas estaban cerradas bloqueando la luz del sol, lo cual explicaba por que las velas sobre la cómoda y las mesillas estaban encendidas; el baúl al pie de la cama con sus mordazas, fustas, mascaras y sujeciones variadas que iban desde elaborados grilletes hasta simples cuerdas estaba abierto mientras que el collar, una simple tira de cuero redondeada a base de calor y sus cierres dobles que servían tanto para ajustar como para sujetar la argolla estaba sobre la colcha negra que para estas ocasiones usaban.

Su dragón esperaba junto al poste de la cama completamente desnudo y con la mirada baja.

Suplicante por su atención.

.

El latido en sus sienes disminuyo mientras los pasos se acercaban por el pasillo, y al cerrarse la puerta con su aroma llenando el dormitorio suspiro de alivio.

Internamente, por que aún no había hecho ningún movimiento más, pero lo hizo.

–Mi dama -dijo usando el titulo privado que usaban a modo de saludo.

Fue a doblarse para besar las puntas de las botas en agradecimiento y una de las manos femeninas le detuvo poniéndose bajo su barbilla.

–Primero desnudame.

El tono de voz firme, calculador y desaprobador fue como el látigo que jamás usaba.

Se puso a trabajar con premura, sacando la bufanda del cuello del abrigo, soltando los cierres para hacer que resbalara por los brazos y entonces rebelar el conjunto de blusa, mangas sueltas atadas a los delgados bíceps y falda ajustada que se había puesto esa misma mañana, luego paso a las botas, bajando las cremalleras y dándola tiempo a que modificase su equilibrio mientras las dejaba a un lado.

Antes de comenzar con el resto de la ropa dudo un segundo, por que si se equivocaba en el orden sería castigado de forma muy imaginativa.

Se decidió por la apretada blusa y las falsas mangas, sacando botón a botón antes de doblarla, los lazos que mantenían las mangas en su sitio se soltaron mucho más rápido; la falda la sujeto en vez de dejar que cayera permitiendo que sacara los pies del circulo de tela sin necesidad de tocarlo.

La ropa interior fue un poco más complicado, el conjunto era una preciosidad de raso y encaje que mostraba la creciente confianza en si misma, además, de tentarle de forma continua.

–Se abre por delante.

En cualquier otro momento habría soltado un ristra de maldiciones pero se limito a agacharse frente a ella y deshacer los cierres del pequeño corsé uno a uno sin rozarla hasta tener la prenda en las manos.

Después pasó a la ropa inferior.

Liguero, braguita y medias.

La primera vez que se ponía todo eso.

Actuó guiándose gracias a su colocación, retirando primero la braguita y luego soltando las medias para hacer lo propio con el liguero; uno de los delicados pies se levanto sobre los dedos cuando paso a las medias y se concentro en ser concienzudo y profesional al enrollar la media mientras la deslizaba por la pálida pierna hasta llegar al tobillo.

Tras doblar todo en un pulcro montón, que dejo sobre la silla del rincón donde estaba su bandolera roja, volvió junto al poste de la cama donde la había estado esperando.

–Se te olvida algo -cerro los ojos con fuerza cuando se dio cuenta-, lo que ya hacen dos descuidos.

Fiel a su propia disciplina eso tendría su castigo.

La joven mago se quedo frente al baúl inspeccionando su contenido, buscando y seleccionando lo que iba a necesitar, mucho de lo que allí estaba guardado lo había confeccionado él mismo con su propio metal por motivos obvios mientras que las partes de cuero habían sido encargadas a un artesano especializado. Lo único en lo que no participo fue el collar sobre la cama.

Regalo de su Dama tras su primera sesión formal.

–Manos a la espalda.

Levanto la vista encontrándose el baúl cerrado, sobre la tapa unos grilletes de cuero reforzado y una de las ultimas fustas que adquirió.

Levy odiaba hacerle daño, motivo por el cual no solía emplear nada de látigos, paletas, pinzas, ni cualquier otro tipo de herramientas o utilería propia de esta disciplina; como mucho usaba la fusta y solo tras insistir sobre la necesidad de remarcar entre castigos y premios.

E incluso así era raro que recurriera a ella.

Un golpecito justo encima del grillete fue la seña convenida para poder mover las manos y comprobar el ajuste; el cuero se cerraba de forma perfecta alrededor de sus muñecas sin constreñir la circulación así que asintió dando su conformidad.

El pañuelo que se puso esa mañana para recogerse el pelo cayo sobre sus ojos.

Cegándolo de inmediato.

E intensificando el resto de sus sentidos.

Su Dama le dio un firme tirón al nudo contra la parte baja de su cogote antes de rodearlo; el tintineo del metal vino acompañado del roce de sus dedos contra la piel del cuello cosa que erizó el resto de su epidermis con un escalofrío de anticipación. La pesada argolla golpeo un poco más abajo del hueco entre sus clavículas haciendo que apretara los labios ante el gemido que casi se le escapa.

–¿Recuerdas la palabra que te da poder sobre mí?

Oblongo.

Perfecta para pronunciarla incluso con una mordaza de bola o anilla.

–Sí, dama.

El silbido fue toda la advertencia que tuvo, la punta de la fusta golpeo contra la parte baja de su barbilla quedándose allí y obligándolo a estirarse, pero incluso con la espalda recta no era suficiente por que siguió hacia arriba hasta el punto en que sus muslos y pantorrillas empezaron a protestar.

–¿Qué se te ha olvidado dragón?

–Besarte los pies dama.

La parte final y plana de la fusta golpeo su mejilla rápidamente antes de volver bajo su mentón, recordándolo, que aunque a la joven de pelo azul no le gustaba golpearle, no quería decir nada más que eso.

–Desnudarte para besarte los pies, y después, besarte los pies. Dama.

–Eso esta mejor -la fusta se deslizo un poco más al borde de su barbilla manteniéndose allí por apenas un centímetro y obligándolo a estirarse un poco más-. Y ahora, dragón, besame los pies.

El instrumento de cuero desapareció haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, por muy poco evito caer de bruces para después tomar varias respiraciones profundas. Apenas había durado unos segundos pero su tormento previo aún hacia que sus músculos temblaran. Inspiro centrándose. Un susurro a su derecha le hizo moverse en esa dirección casi saboreando el calor de la pálida piel.

El pulso femenino se acelero y él se detuvo esperando alguna reacción.

Cosa que le valió otro golpe que, en esta ocasión, se cruzo por su torso.

Apretó los dientes con un gruñido, gracias a su trabajo estaba habituado al dolor pero la venda evitaba que se pudiera preparar a la hora de recibirlo.

Reinicio la rutina.

Respirar.

Buscarla.

Cuando estaba a punto de enmendar sus errores volver a ser golpeado.

Se trago varios gruñidos, la frustración por la fallida caza haciendo que cometiese más errores, y por tanto, recibiera más amonestaciones.

Al girarse en una de las vueltas rozo un pezón femenino y actuó por instinto, dejando caer el rostro al suelo para rozar al fin un pie con los labios; la punta de la fusta golpeo entre los omóplatos quedándose allí y sin permitir que cambiara de postura.

–Acaso no te gustan mis pezones dragón.

–Sí, dama.

Esta vez el golpe lo vio venir, aunque termino gruñendo igual.

–Sí, me gustan sus pezones. Dama.

El cuero se deslizo por su espalda, una caricia que no era tal, por la longitud de su columna vertebral hasta llegar a los grilletes donde desapareció, un rápido golpe sobre uno de sus glúteos le hizo gemir contra el empeine donde mantenía la boca.

–No te separes dragón.

El nuevo golpe, una advertencia por que apenas picó, fue localizado casi en el inicio de la grieta entre sus glúteos; casi al momento comenzó a retroceder obligándolo a hacer un nuevo esfuerzo para ponerse al día con sus pasos que termino cuando el susurro contra la colcha llegó a sus oídos.

–Muéstrate dragón.

Obedeció poniéndose en pie por primera vez tras la colocación del collar, casi se pavoneo a pesar de que los grilletes mantenían sus manos a la espalda en una posición que forzaba sus hombros, además, estaba cubierto de sudor y marcas por la fusta, con saliva corriendo por la barbilla y los músculos le temblaban por el largo tiempo de confinamiento y ejercicio; pero aún así estiro la espalda separando las piernas mientras levantaba la barbilla en un gesto orgulloso.

–Tan hermoso -escuchó acompañado de un suspiro.

El pulso empezó a martillearle en los oídos ante el alago.

Un pie se apoyo contra su erección haciéndolo repentinamente consciente de lo cerca que estaba del clímax; la planta se deslizo hacia arriba, aplastando su falo contra su propio abdomen en una firme caricia que le hizo temblar las rodillas y consiguiendo que echara la cabeza hacia atrás con un nuevo gemido

Soltó aire de forma temblorosa disfrutándolo.

Los espasmos le obligaron a apretar los dientes y fue cuando quedo sin atenciones, aunque el pie siguió subiendo por su torso hasta alcanzar uno de sus pezones donde el pulgar jugueteo con el piercing extendiendo el placer por más zonas; cuando llego a su boca lo cubrió de besos por entero.

–No te separes dragón.

El d _éjà vu_ fue obvio salvo que en este caso termino doblado por la mitad y persiguiendo el parche de piel que volvía a tener contra los labios mientras se estiraba sobre el colchón; en el momento que el aroma de la excitación femenina alcanzo sus fosas nasales y su falo se apretó contra el borde de la cama se dio cuenta de la crueldad de la nueva situación.

–Ya sabes lo que me gusta -ronroneo consiguiendo que una nueva capa de sudor le perlara la espalda-, así que sigue siendo un buen dragón.

El pie desapareció de donde estaba para pasar a apretar el talón contra su nuca haciendo que cayera contra la entrepierna femenina, abrió la boca separando los húmedos pliegues al tiempo que buscaba el clítoris.

Al mordisquear obtuvo un grito de placer.

Que por supuesto hizo que las caderas femeninas se removieran bajo su boca obligándolo a modificar su postura para siempre mantenerse en su contra, lo que hizo que su erección fuera estimulada; se encontró devorándola, dando un buen uso de los piercings de la lengua y sin ofrecerle tregua para evitar correrse antes de que le diera permiso. Los dedos sobre su cráneo le hicieron gruñir pero no fue nada a cuando las uñas se deslizaron cogiendo mechones de pelo y le apartaron de los pliegues femeninos dando tal tirón al cuero cabelludo que tuvo que subir una rodilla sobre el colchón para mantener la melena intacta.

–Te... necesito... mi dragón.

Se arrodillo de nuevo ante ella, atado, cegado y deseoso de servir.

Un cojín golpeo el frente de sus muslos antes de que las piernas femeninas rodearan sus caderas y una mano temblorosa le guiara.

Siseo ante el calor, a la forma en que se adaptaba a su circunferencia con humedad y espasmos.

Le engancharon de la argolla del collar tirando de él hasta que tuvo el rostro ente su cuello y hombro, hundido en sus rizos; una mano recogió un puñado de pelo separándole de allí y obligándolo a jadear por el ramalazo que su Dama aprovecho para poder saquearle con la lengua.

Ella se movió en su contra y paso a convertirse en un dragón de verdad, haciéndola gritar con cada nueva embestida, clavar las uñas cuando lo hacia con tal fuerza que se deslizaba por el colchón alejándose de él y jadear con tanta necesidad de aire que sus pezones se rozaban contra su torso.

Tardo poco en gritar su nombre.

Estaba recuperándose cuando se percato de que no le había dado permiso para acabar, tampoco para separarse pero aún así rodó fuera de ella para evitar incumplir una de las normas que ambos habían creado; consiguió alcanzar el borde del colchón donde se sentó jadeando y apretando los dientes a intervalos irregulares.

Necesitaba ese orgasmo.

Aunque con lo tenso que estaba y por la forma en que su cuerpo temblaba no iba a ser uno normal.

Más bien se trataría de una catarsis.

El pañuelo cayo al suelo mientras le apartaban el pelo de la espalda, el cuerpo de la joven de pelo azul se apretó en su contra antes de que le hiciera levantar la cabeza hasta verse en el espejo del baño; tenía las pupilas totalmente dilatadas y tal expresión feroz que espero ver sangre en sus colmillos.

–La próxima vez... que te apartes... no seré tan indulgente... dragón.

La otra mano se envolvió sobre su erección en un firme apretón.

Y en el momento en que los dientes femeninos se cerraron contra su nuca rugió.


	2. Capítulo dos

Solo cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que seguía en la habitación, estirado bajo la colcha con la cabeza sobre una almohada y desprovisto de los grilletes; las cortinas descorridas permitían que entrase la luz mortecina del atardecer mientras que una leve rendija en las hojas de la ventana hacia que el ambiente se ventilara.

Podía escuchar como su pareja se movía en el baño privado llenando la bañera y colocando los jabones para no tener que estirarse demasiado una vez estuvieran dentro, el aroma a hierbas llego a su nariz confirmando el uso de una bomba de baño que aceleraría la curación de los verdugones que la fusta había dejado en su piel.

Se llevo la mano a la nuca rozando las lineas que los dientes femeninos habían dibujado allí.

El escalofrío fue instantáneo, haciendo tomar la decisión de no querer que esta se desvaneciera con los cuidados posteriores. Era lo que le había roto en esta ocasión y quería tener un recuerdo físico de ello durante unos días más.

-C-A-T-A-R-S-I-S-

Levy se apoyo contra el marco de la puerta observando como el Dragon Slayer de Hierro se recuperaba, como siempre que necesitaba un encuentro de tal intensidad las dudas sobre si habría sido suficiente para tener a esa parte interior salvaje, dominante y posesiva más que satisfecha la asaltaban; lo que formaba parte del mago exigía de forma voraz, tan hambriento que no dudaba en arrasarla hasta hacerla suplicar por un simple descanso y debía entregarse a fondo para satisfacerlo en apenas unas horas o por muchas restricciones que usara corría el riesgo de que tomara el control.

Cosa que no era buena idea.

Había sido un punto de inflexión en su relación por que Gajeel no pretendía hacerla daño y ella no quería alejarse de él y el futuro que estaban construyendo entre ellos; pero la naturaleza dragón era inflexible, si ella no era capaz de manejarlo no estaba preparada para ser su compañera, y por tanto, debería centrar sus esfuerzos en localizar a otra que sí fuera más capaz.

Por pura suerte encontró la respuesta en las mismas leyendas que hablaban sobre las legendarias criaturas.

La figura de la Dama hablaba sobre una joven humana que, al contrario que una compañera dragón, su poder frente a la mítica criatura no era físico. Era una voluntad tan poderosa que hacia que la más violenta de las criaturas se arrodillara suplicando su atención.

Todo cambio cuando asumió ese papel.

La naturaleza salvaje del mago relajándose sabiendo que ahora eran simplemente ellos, encajando, sus diferencias diluyéndose para conseguir que ambos fueran un todo conformado por una de las parejas más extrañas del gremio de Fairy Tail.

Eso hacia que el dragón dormitase feliz dentro del mago de pelo oscuro.

–La bañera esta casi llena.

El mago asintió deslizándose hasta alcanzar el borde de la cama, pudo ver como dudaba al ponerse en pie por que de nuevo su musculatura temblaba ante cualquier esfuerzo que realizaba, igualmente se quedo donde estaba, observando como se agarraba a uno de los postes para estabilizarse y después avanzaba hasta ponerse a su altura.

Le recibió con un beso, largo e intenso, y un firme agarre en el pelo antes de guiarle a la enorme bañera de patas de garra que había sido su capricho personal al mudarse juntos.

–¿Esta muy caliente?

Un simple zumbido fue la única respuesta así que paso a enjabonar la melena masajeando el maltratado cuero cabelludo, estaba empezando a bajar por la nuca cuando la detuvo sujetándola de la muñeca con suavidad.

–No lo hagas.

–¿Seguro? -seria la primera vez que una de las marcas estaría allí tras el baño posterior.

–Por supuesto camarón.

–¿Sabes que siempre puedo volver a morderte?

La mirada que la lanzo por encima del hombro la hizo dudar durante un segundo por su atrevimiento, el mago la sujeto con más fuerza para después pasar una brazo alrededor de la cintura y meterla en el agua con él.

–Vas a ser mi muerte pequeñaja -murmuro en su oído a modo de confidencia.

–¿Y eso es bueno o malo?

El apretón contra su glúteo la hizo soltar un chillido que fue coreado por la risa masculina.

Unos dedos se deslizaron por el borde de su mandíbula haciéndola levantar el rostro antes de que la boca del mago se pudiera sobre la suya, el beso fue lento, como los tímidos contactos físicos del inicio de su relación pero en este caso la anticipación no la hizo temblar por entero, fue un estremecimiento que se asentó en su bajo vientre con una punzada que la hizo removerse.

La sonrisa contra sus labios la mostró que él sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciéndola.

Le dio un mordisco en represalia.

Que lo único que consiguió fue que pusiera sus muslos a cada lado de las estrechas caderas y enterrara el rostro entre sus senos; la boca, caliente y húmeda, se deslizo de un pezón a otro dejando un rastro de ligeros chupetones entre ellos mientras las grandes manos la movían sobre una erección que iba creciendo cada vez más.

–Es bueno -murmuro mordisqueando al tiempo que subía hasta alcanzar uno de sus lóbulos- por que moriría feliz...

Gimió cuando la amplia cabeza se encajo en su vértice.

–Pero sería también malo...

Se aparto recostándose contra la bañera antes de hacerla descender.

Como siempre que se lo tomaban con calma boqueo, la sensación de ser imposiblemente estirada arqueandola pero aún así, a pesar de creer que iba a romperse, su cuerpo consiguió acomodar la longitud masculina sin ningún tipo de complicación. El gruñido por parte de su pareja desato un temblor que la llevo a morderse el labio inferior.

No espero a que terminara de asentarla por completo.

Hizo un rizo con las caderas cerrando la ultima distancia de golpe, cosa que arranco un agónico gemido al Dragon Slayer.

–... por esto...

Empezó a reírse por la forma en que no podía terminar la frase.

–... justamente por esto...

Deslizo la mano por el marcado abdomen apuntalándose en la posición adecuada y comenzó a moverse rodando las caderas, sus músculos apretando y arrancando nuevos gruñidos del mago que se limito a rodearla con las manos.

Fue lento y deliberado.

Deshaciendolos lentamente.

Pero cuando pensaba que iba a caer al fin se enderezo en su contra, la boca tomando grandes bocados de sus pechos mientras las manos la movían con fuerza en contra de su erección; se aferro a su espalda, al pelo y los hombros.

Por que cuando el orgasmo se apodero de ella temió perder a su dragón.


End file.
